Horrors of the Bookstore II: Job Hunting
by LittleMagenta
Summary: --ONE-SHOT-- A sequel to Horrors of the Bookstore. Devi has quit her job and is just moping around the house, and Tenna just can't stand it. But it doesn't look like finding a new job is going to be that easy...


Horrors of the Bookstore II:

Job Hunting

By Damaged Demonic Angel

----------

{{**Author's Note: I didn't plan on doing a sequel to 'Horrors of the Bookstore', but I got a few requests for more, so I racked my brain and came up with this. I wrote the whole thing during school today, but you shouldn't be disappointed.}}**

{{**Disclaimer: We've been through this already. Get the heck out of my face.}}**

----------

          It happened a few weeks after Devi had quit her job at the bookstore, and had been excessively moping around the house. Things had become so quiet in her apartment that even the psychic fat lady on the next floor down didn't know what the heck was going on. Devi just sat in front of a canvas all day, painting, and accepting phone calls from nobody. Of course, Tenna was the only one who ever called, now that she was out of jail—and about ten times a day, that is.

          After one hundred and ninety seven phone calls and counting, Tenna began to get aggravated. So aggravated, in fact, that she barged into Devi's apartment unannounced one day, while she was drawing an only slightly disturbing picture.

          "Hello Tenna," Devi said scowling. Despite her bleak expression, she didn't seem that surprised at Tenna's intrusion.

          "Hiya yourself, Devi," Tenna said cheerily. She looked over at the half-finished picture on the canvas. "Hey…is that me?"

          Devi refused to even meet her friend's eye. "Yes."

          Tenna stared at the painting a few seconds more. "Devi…why is there a raven pecking at my eyeballs? And is that a Chihuahua biting my foot?"

          "Yes."

          "…Oh…"

          There was another painfully awkward silence. Tenna stood in the doorway, and Devi sat in front of her canvas, looking melancholy. 

          "Tenna, why did you come?"

          Tenna's eyes lit up. She retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket and brandished it in Devi's face. "I came to help you find a job!"

          In return, Devi snarled like she was about to snap at Tenna's fingers. "I don't need a new job. I'm perfectly content right here, painting." She rose to her feet, glaring daggers at the dark-skinned girl. "And if I _needed or _wanted_ a job, I would be able to find one _myself._"_

          "Nonsense, Dev! You'll run out of money some time, and you aren't getting any from me! So _come on! Let's go job hunting!"_

          With those final words, Tenna took Devi by the wrist and dragged her out of the apartment. She forcefully made Devi leave the building, and they walked to a café on the corner. Opening the door, they found it swarming with people.

          "I don't think there're any tables left," Devi muttered, though slightly hopeful.

          "Hmm…" Tenna abruptly made her way over to a small table occupied by two teenage girls. Seeming casual, she continued on until she was in plain view, and suddenly turned around with wide eyes.

          "Oh my God!" she gasped. "It's Johnny Depp! And Keanu Reeves! And Brad Pitt! And…and…some other guy!"

          The two teenagers leapt to their feet and stampeded out the door.

          "Johnny!"

          "Keanu! Brad!"

          Smiling to herself, Tenna sat down and promptly swiped the contents on the table to the floor. She laid the newspaper down in front of her. Devi took a seat, arching an eyebrow. "_Brad Pitt_?"

          "Hey, it worked, didn't it? Now come on, let's get to work!" She began pouring over the job descriptions. "Hey! They're looking for someone to work at _this very café! Why don't you go check it out while I look for more stuff?"_

          Devi sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. I'll be right back. Just make sure these jobs are easy and don't pay like shit." She rose from her seat and walked up to the man at the cash register.

          "I hear you're looking for help?"

          The man, whose name tag identified him as Ivan, looked her up and down, narrowing his eyes. "Yes. Do you want to order something?"

          Devi shifted uncomfortably. "No…I want to apply for the job. I can do that, right?"

          "Yes, I suppose so," Ivan said, his glare becoming even fiercer. "If you'll just step behind the desk, I'll get Vincent to take you to the boss."

          Devi nervously did as she was told. A lanky teenager greeted her with the same glare that Ivan had.

          "Follow me." He opened a door, which led down into what seemed like a basement. "The boss is down here."

          Devi followed close behind Vincent, passing by other employees making their way up the stairs. He whispered to them as they went by. They nodded, and continued up. Mildly confused, Devi shook it off. Vincent stopped when they reached the bottom. Even though they were practically in a basement, the room was well-lit.

          "So…the boss is down here?" Devi asked.

          A demonic grin creeped over Vincent's face. "No. We're not going to let you see the boss."

          Devi tugged at a pigtail uncomfortably. "Why not?"

          "Because you're _Gothic_!" Vincent shrieked, pointing an accusing finger. "We don't want you here! No Goths allowed!" He waved his arms around. "Attack, my minions! …I mean, fellow employees! _ATTACK!"_

          As Devi looked on in complete horror, every off-duty employee protruded from the shadows, hissing like possessed teenagers. A few attempted to claw her with their fingernails. This proved useless, as they were pretty stubby, anyway.

          "Oh, fuck! You're all insane! Get away from me!" In defense, she attacked the nearest employee with her art bag, which was full of paints, brushes, and three canvases. The person she had attacked fell to the floor, screaming in pain. 

          Not thinking twice, Devi barreled through the others and ran back up the stairs. Ivan was still there, getting a customer's order. Seeing Devi, his eyes grew wide.

          "SHE LIVES!" The customer arched an eyebrow. "I-I mean…she…uh…oh never mind. Napkin?"

          Shaking, Devi went back over to the table. Tenna immediately began jabbering excitedly.

          "Devi! I found this awesome—"

          "Tenna…" Devi took the paper from her friend's hand, crumpled it up, and threw it over her shoulder. "Shut up."


End file.
